Chuck's Choice
Chuck's Choice is a Canadian animated television series produced by DHX Media for YTV. It premiered on YTV on May 6, 2017. It follows Chuck McFarlane, a 10-year-old boy with an alien robot. When he gets himself into lot of difficult situations, his robot, UD, hacks into 'decider mode'. Time freezes and UD gives Chuck three choices. He has to choose one and it will come true, but not always in the way he expects. His best friend, Misha, knows the art of combat and is often saving Chuck from monsters and threats. Whenever Chuck chooses to teleport them somewhere, Misha always comes with him. Plot The series is about a fiesty 10 year old kid who claims a gift from an intergalactic reality-altering robot named U.D. to manifest one of three choices throughout his day, leading to adventures. This is called "Decider Mode" and time appears to freeze for everyone but U.D. and "The Decider" (normally Chuck). Although they seem random, U.D. reveals the ability to influence the selection in "Flush Hour Two" when he generates three identical options to seek help from a pirate monkey to rescue Ariana, the goldfish he befriended that belongs to Chuck's best friend Misha. Characters Main * Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) is the eponymous hero of the series. * UD (short for U-Decide 3000, voiced by Ryan Beil) is the choice-enabling alien robot who bends reality to suit Chuck's whims. * Misha (voiced by Kira Tozer) is Chuck's best friend, and the heroine of the series. Chuck frequently nicknames her "Mish", dropping the "a" from the end and halving the syllable count. Closed captions frequently spell her name as Meesha or Meesh. She has hair tied into a ponytail which is purple and pink. She is 12. Recurring * Ellen (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is Chuck and Norm's mom. She is a caterer. **Norm McFarlane (voiced by Peter Kelamis) is Chuck's older brother. ***Ash (as she calls herself, or Ashley, as Norm calls her; voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is a student. She is a girl with glasses and purple twintails who Norm is romantically interested in. She loses her retainer and is called "milady". She has a "nerdy laugh" according to captions and finds varying things interesting about Norm, such as his being a former villain (after losing ice powers in "Cool Hand Norm") or him being comfortable with his body (farting after he does). * Misha's Mom and Dad (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) and Ian Hanlin) are strict about her getting good grades. * Joey Adonis (voiced by Vincent Tong) is a fat rich boy who antagonizes Chuck. **Biff Adonis (voiced by TBA) is Joey's movie star dad who Chuck admires. ***Alfie (voiced by TBA) is Joey's butler who bathes him. He considers Chuck practically a bestie. * Pepper (voiced by Melissa Altro) is a girl with orange hair and glasses. Misha chooses her for a lab partner in "Smarten Up Chuck" and in another episode she has the same hairstyle as Misha on picture day. In "Ultimate Chuck" she and Joey are picking volleyball teams and fight over Chuck until he hugs them, joining both. * "some random teenager" as Chuck refers to her in "Cool Hand Norm", is a blonde girl with hair covering one of her eyes. She is among a group who flees Norm's flirtations and asks with disapproval if Chuck knows him. At the end of "Abraham Stinking" she is depicted on a date with Norm and likes his skunk breath. * Ms. Cho (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) is Chuck's teacher. * Dr. Crown (voiced by TBA) is a dreaded dentist. * Coach Dwayne (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) is the balding gym teacher with a mustache and glasses. * Chilly Parchuway (voiced by TBA) * Stella (voiced by TBA) * Bella (voiced by TBA) * Sally (voiced by TBA) Villains * Borkle (voiced by TBA) * Mishina (voiced by TBA) * Eggmen (voiced by TBA) Others *Tyler Bowman (voiced by Matt Hill) *Jennifer Shope (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Kevin (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) *Roach (voiced by Lee Tocker) *Zenblock (voiced by Michael Adamthwite) *Memnock (voiced by Bill Mondy) Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2017) #Cool Hand Norm / Sunny Daze (May 7, 2017) #Show Me the Buddy / No Sleep Till (May 21, 2017) #Smarten Up Chuck / Ultimate Chuck (May 6, 2017) #The Dentalist / Maid in Cedar Hills (May 13, 2017) #Pig Hero Fix / So Wrong It's Right (May 14, 2017) #Grown Up Chuck / Chuck Dynasty (May 20, 2017) #Poultry in Motion / Les Disherables (May 27, 2017) #Box o' Norm / Abrahman Stinkin (May 28, 2017) #Chuck of the Draw / Paw Enforcement (May 6, 2017) #Back off, Borkle / Who's on Cursed? (June 4, 2017) #Ex Mishina / Veggie Tails (May 10, 2017) #No Pain, No Dwayne / Shell Raisers (May 11, 2017) #Comet and Get It / How To Restrain Your Dragon (May 27, 2017) #Spirit of the Ce(dar)Son / Action Jacket-Son (May 18, 2017) #We've Got Spirit / Cedar Hills' Most Wanted (May 24, 2017) #The Dark Dingo and Possum Pete / Flush Hour Two (May 25, 2017) #Bawk to the Future / Hairy Christmas (June 1, 2017) #In Space, Norman Can Hear You Scream / Area Fifty-Tree (June 2, 2017) #Joey in Da House! / Art Attack (June 8, 2017) #The Good, the Bad and the UD (June 9, 2017) Season 2 (2018) #Best Day Ever / Lights, Camera, Pepper, Action / Misha's Day Off (January 23, 2019) #Hello My World / Pepper’s Kisses Chuck / Chuck needs Love (2019) #Chuck-Bot / Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs / Not Good (2019) #Two Headace / Chuck + Pepper = Love / Chuck of the Bands (2019) #Chuck is Awsome / Cool Hand Chuck / Bubble Pepper (2019) #How the Choice was Won / PepperToons / Good Old Days (2019) #Foxzilla / Chuck and Misha Reclining / Snow Ice (2019) #Star Power / Pool Party Chuck / Season Greetings (2019) #No Greetings / The Slumber Party / Season Chuck (2019) #World Without Chuck / Sumo Misha / Chuckula (2019) #Chuck Me Crazy / Chuck, Misha, Pepper and UD in The Shopping Mall / The Fast and the Cho (2019) #Freaky Wednesday / Fire Truck Engine Pepper / Sleepover Time (2019) #Misha's Freak Day / Chuck's Camping Day / Deja Woes (2019) #Guru Norm / Happy Birthday, Misha / Best Two Out of Chuck (2019) #Home Sweet Home / Just the Two of Pepper Us! / A UD in Deeds is an UD in Deed (2019) #Misha's Choice / Pepper's Choice / Two Norms to Three Norms (2019) #Pirates of the Never World / Atomic Pepper / The Iris Show (2019) #Talent Out! / Misha's Mermaid / Chuck Takes All (2019) #Everything is Greatest / Merry Christmas Chuck, Misha, UD and Pepper / The Quest is Misha (2019) #Chuck vs. Aliens / Dark Dingo to the Rescue Pepper / Chuck of the Titans (2019) #Go Fish Chuck / Borkle Come Home / Baby Talk Pepper (2019) #The Chuck Day of Summer / Norm Goes Hollywood / Dream Date Chuck (2019) #Happy Birthday, Chuck / My Dinner with Pepper / Misha's Quiet Time (2019) #Friend Card Chuck / Day of the UD / Chuck, James Pepper (2019) #A Chuck McFarlane and Pepper Sketch Cartoon / Love at First Pepper / Add-a-Norm (2019) #Flu the Chuck / The Cedar Hills at School Girls! / Chuck Tube (2019) #To Catch a Ball Chuck / How to Pepper the Science Fair / Cedar Hills Kids on the Block (2019) #Go, Chuck Family! Go! / Comic Book Pepper / Chuck's Guide to the Olympics (2019) #That's My Joey / Micro Chuck / Radio Free Misha (2019) #How to Ride a Bicycle Chuck / Chuck's Dinner Date / A Chuck and Misha Cartoon (2019) #Chuck to the Future (2019) Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Ryan Beil - UD *Kira Tozer - Misha *Rebecca Shoichet - Ellen McFarlane and Ash *Peter Kelamis - Norm McFarlane *Melissa Altro - Pepper (Season 2) *TBA - Longley Goodenmeyer (Season 2) *TBA - Nikole Denishlea *TBA - Nicetherine Nixta *Tabitha St. Germain - Misha's Mom and Jennifer Shope *Ian Hanlin - Misha's Dad *Vincent Tong - Joey Adonis *TBA - Biff Adonis *TBA - Alfie *TBA - Borkle *TBA - Mishina *TBA - Eggmen *Shannon Chan-Kent - Ms. Cho *Michael Daingerfield - Coach Dwayne *TBA - Stella *TBA - Bella *TBA - Sally *TBA - Chilly Parchuway *TBA - Dr. Crown *Matt Hill - Tyler Bowman *Richard Ian Cox - Kevin *Lee Tocker - Roach *Michael Adamthwite - Zenblock *Bill Mondy - Mennock Category:Chuck's Choice Category:DHX Media Category:YTV